1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wing which is extendable from an airborne body.
The wing includes a base spar which is actuatable through the operation of a power element, a nose spar which has one of the end sections thereof supported for pivotal movement about a bearing axis located on the airborne body and at least one lamella or sheet metal element which extends at least approximately in parallel with the nose spar in every angular position thereof, which has one end section thereof pivotably supported on the base spar by means of a lamella axis. A stabilizing element is supported for pivoting about a connecting axis at the second end section of the nose spar which is distant from the first end section, and extends through contact or positioning elements at the second end section of the at least one lamella element distant from the associated lamella axis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The wing also incorporates a latching device for restraining the base spar in the retracted basic position of the lamella wing and for the release of the base spar and the at least one lamella element upon an activation of the power element; for example, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,030; issued on Aug. 13, 1991; commonly assigned to the present assignee and the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In that instance, there is described a latching device which is arranged in proximity to the bearing axis for the nose spar and is equipped with a shear pin as well as with a spring-biased slideable displaceable bolt with a conically-shaped contact segment. With the aid of this latching device located in proximity to the bearing axis of the nose spar, it is possible to maintain the base spar, until its activation by means of the power element which is operatively connected with the base spar, in the basic position thereof, and subsequent to the extension of the lamella wing to securely retain the latter in the end position thereof in its extended condition.